Outlast Episode Three
Footage of the beautiful and pristine landscape is shown, a tropical paradise that lies in the northern hemisphere - apart of the incredible Caribbean. The remaining nine contestants are shown as the camera pans to the left, all of them stood individually on a rock from a cluster that align the sea's shore. The camera then slowly zooms out, the contestants still in view, but revealing Chris who stands before them. "Last time on Outlast..." Chris begins, before pausing to allow a breath of fresh air to enter his lungs, "Kasa Kasa managed to unsuccessfully locate their camp, a mere ten minute walk from where they eventually pitched. However, Saitrionco did the opposite and set up camp before the sun set. The next day, the first challenge of the season was introduced where Kasa Kasa emerged victorious..." He pauses once again. "Resulting in the elimination where Rupert became the first contestant to leave the show. How will the group fair this episode? Find out only on Outlast!" Chris announces with edited-in echoes that fade as the theme song begins to play. Introduction The camera switches to the morning of the day after the first Tribal Council, focusing mainly on the tribe of Saitrionco. Where the remaining four from the group struggle to wake up after a rough night sleep in the uncomfortable home-made shelter. (CONFESSIONAL) Paisley: "I don't mean to seem narcissistic, but I knew I wouldn't of left the game yesterday evening, especially when the competition to stay in was Rupert. It was clearly obvious that he wouldn't of survived any longer, bless him... Although the vote was incredibly close, so maybe I'm a target?" She tries to think up ways of which the others would believe she is the enemy, but ultimately fails to provide any reasons. "How are you all this morning?" Bradford asks, adjusting his glasses which had fallen off his nose slightly during the night. Quiet moans are heard from the two girls who are shown to still be half asleep, attempting to block out the sunlight that shines through the cracks between the leaves of the palm tree above them. "I'm good, I feel a bit bad about last night but nevertheless, someone was meant to be out first and in all honesty, it was inevitable that Rupert would be out first. Maybe not altogether, but definitely first off this tribe." Isaac responds, pulling one of his spare shirts off a branch. Carmen and Paisley are both shown eventually climbing to their feet, both of them participating in an avid exchange of conversation. "Was I a prime target yesterday? Did you vote for me?" Paisley asks, still extremely paranoid after yesterday's endeavour. "Of course not, why would I vote you out? My vote was for Isaac, since I didn't want a dictatorship to begin. It's fairly obvious he wants to take charge of the team and make us follow orders that he puts into play." Carmen whispers, preparing breakfast for the tribe at the same time as responding. "What are you cooking?" Isaac asks, a demanding tone is evident in his question, to which Carmen simply ignores. She doesn't reply, but instead quietly places a spoonful of rice into a smaller metallic pot and passes it to Isaac. "...Delicious?" Isaac murmurs under his breath, turning his attention to the lumpy slop of sustenance. "I didn't have to feed you, you do realise I am not your skivvy, here to prepare every meal and wash all your items of vile clothing. Which I have done for the past four days and I bet you expect me to do all of this today, just for your benefit? I think not!" Carmen shouts, her anger and irritated demeanour slowly beginning to pour out. She pushes the pot of rice to the ground, climbs to her feet and walks away down the beach with her violin in hand. Bradford, Isaac and Paisley all exchange awkward glances, before continuing with what they were doing. (CONFESSIONAL) Carmen: "I actually can't believe I just got vexed with Isaac even though he clearly did nothing wrong or anything that would remotely irritate me back at home. Seriously, I'm embarrassed to step foot back at camp because of my over-the-top outburst. If this was any other time or any other place I'd be incredibly relaxed and lenient. I'll give it twenty minutes before I return, just so I don't do something similar when I head back." She sits there, tuning her instrument slower than usual, visibly clear that she's deep in thought - presumably about what had just happened. Back at the Saitrionco base camp, the other three surround the camp-fire, since in the meantime between Carmen's tantrum and storm-off to now, a message regarding an immunity idol has been put into play. "Looks like one of us is going to have the opportunity to have an advantage in the game. As the letter reads; 'Dear Castaways, as a nice treat from your beloved host, I would like to offer a reward to two of you. But, you'll have to obtain it yourselves as the prize a.k.a. the immunity idol, has been put into play. One near the Saitrionco camp and one near the Kasa Kasa camp. If you succeed in finding the idol, you will have guaranteed your safety at one of the Tribal Councils, if you wish to play it. That's all and happy hunting!' So, does this mean that all of us are against one another now?" Bradford asks, finishing off by placing the scroll with the handwritten letter imprinted on it onto the wood that floors the shelter. After a short moment of silence, Paisley speaks up, "...Well since it seems that I'm a target for someone here, I'm just going to go and have a look around, just to see if I can find it for myself." She quickly grabs her bag and runs down the beach, to which Bradford and Isaac copy. "What? That's no fair, you got a head start." Isaac shouts, sprinting across the sand, attempting to catch up to Paisley who is shown to have disappeared into the brush. Both Bradford and Isaac stay on the beach itself, digging up the sand and trying to find it there. The camera then switches to the other tribe who are shown to be all situated around the camp-fire, collecting the information from the announcement sent out by Chris. "So I'm going to say fair game to the person who finds the idol." Travis remarks, dropping the piece of paper with the announcement written on it before running off into the distance. Esther follows, running with her's and Travis' bags in hand. "Well, since they're going to be idiots and search on the beach, let's go in land?" Viola asks, looking at Simone and Matthew who both just watch Esther and Travis scale the beach. Viola doesn't bother waiting for an answer and instead walks off into the forest. (CONFESSIONAL) Matthew: "Why bother searching for the idol? So early on into the game, they're bound to be fakes, especially considering that two have been put into play at the same time. I'm probably just going to stay back at camp, I'd rather not go out and possibly bump into one of them. Yeah no thanks..." He sits on the edge of the coastline, where the tide slowly creeps up, splashing softly against his legs. "Are you planning on doing anything?" Simone says, grabbing her file from her luggage, proceeding to manicure her nails. Matthew turns to her and shakes his head, before climbing into the shelter, wrapping himself in the blankets before going to sleep. "Okay then..." Simone mumbles to herself, walking off into the forest - the same direction as Viola. The camera follows Esther and Travis who are shown to have found a beautiful cove, which lies isolated from it's surroundings. They both begin to search around in this area, taking regular intervals to hydrate on the incredibly humid and stifling day. "Where is Viola? She was supposed to follow us so we could talk strategy as we all searched for the idol..." Travis says, removing his shirt to reveal his muscular body - to which Esther guffaws in ardour. Esther takes a few sips from her water bottle, trying to take her attention off of Travis. She turns away, looking at the ground in embarrassment as she blushes circlets of flushed scarlet. "Well... uh, we could... have a look around here?" Esther points in the direction of a small rock-pool that lies on it's own by the sea. Travis smirks, realising that she's trying to avert her attention from him, whilst recognising her shining cheeks. Travis walks up to her, who is shown crouching down by the rock-pool. He places a hand on her shoulder, to which sends a chill down her spine. "Don't lie to me, you like me right?" Travis lets out a slight chuckle before lying down on the sand as the sun is shown in full view. The bright red blush that had began to fade, became incredibly vivid as she tries to divert her attention again. "Of course not, why would you think that? I mean yeah, you're incredibly fit and gorgeous but I wouldn't 'like' my alliance member." She shrugs off the question, stuttering as she answers. (CONFESSIONAL) Travis: "It's quite obvious that she wants me right now, to be honest. Not going to lie though, she is pretty adorable herself. But then again, I want to win this game so having a 'romance' or whatever this would blossom into, seems pretty cliché and it would damage my strategy, so yeah no..." He climbs to his feet and returns to Esther who is searching in the sand. "The note did say that the idol was located close to camp? If so then why are we looking for it around here, when we're literally nowhere near camp..." Esther asks with a confused expression, causing Travis to stop in his tracks and think. "Tell me again why we ran out all the way here?" Travis asks rhetorically, face-palming at the same time before offering Esther a hand, pulling her to her feet before they both run back in the direction they came from. The camera switches to Viola and Simone, who are both now working together in search for the immunity idol. Viola is shown screaming with joy, jumping up and down causing branches and leaves to fall from a nearby tree due to her weight. "This is it right? Oh my gosh!" Viola screams as she turns towards Simone who is equally as surprised. "This is so exciting!" Simone screams, before her delirium intensifying as she runs to a bush just metres from the tree where the first idol is located, "Look at this! This has to be one right? It is in the form of a tiki doll." Simone cries with amazement, unable to control herself. "Looks like we both have the upper hand." Viola says, embracing Simone in a tight hug before they both return to camp, portraying a forlorn and tiresome expression in order to hide their once exhilarated selves. (CONFESSIONAL) Viola: "I call for a miniature alliance with Simone, we both have found an idol each and both now have the edge in this competition. Baring in mind that whoever placed down these idols is a complete moron since they were located incredibly close to one another. I'm pretty sure the note read that one was at the other camp and one was at our base camp, not complaining or anything..." She smirks something devilish before heading back to camp. (CONFESSIONAL) Simone: "I knew if I searched for the idol on my own, I'd be unable to find it, which is why I followed Viola. She's intelligent, which means that she has an inkling to how to play this game, whereas myself, I have no clue. I'm new to all this, I've only really seen a few seasons of the original game and yet, still don't understand how everything works. At least the opposition has no protection whereas over here, we have both of the idols, giving our side the advantage." Simone pockets the small tiki statue in the left bikini bra before returning to her tribe. The two girls return to camp, the other three; Travis, Matthew and Esther are all situated around the dim camp-fire that slowly dies, pumping only fumes. They both slump themselves on a spare log, depression evident between the castaways. "Any luck with finding the idol?" Esther asks, trying to make conversation with the others, who are trying to occupy time by preparing dinner. Matthew is shown shrugging in the background, whilst Simone and Viola both shake their heads solemnly. "Was it a misdirect, in order to provide entertainment for the filler days so that the viewers don't get bored? Watching us scramble in search for an idol which doesn't exist, well... doesn't exist yet." Matthew suggests, reaching for his cap which he places over his face, covering up his eyes. The others all exchange glances, nodding in approval of the proposition before returning to making the food. A note is sent via a messenger to the castaways on the Kasa Kasa tribe, Matthew retrieves it and reads out loud to the group, "Attention campers, both of the idols have already been obtained and to top it all off, both of the idols are situated at one camp. Good job whoever found them both." He reiterates from the letter before discarding it onto the floor down by the fire. Both Travis and Esther are shown to be immensely frustrated by the announcement, to which Travis goes to sit by the sea shore, watching the sun set in the distance on what is now a cold evening. Esther joins him, wrapping herself and him in a blanket acquired from the shelter, just as a small breeze picks up, rustling leaves within the crisp air. The camera quickly fades, returning focus on the Saitrionco tribe. Carmen is shown, alone in the shelter, disconcerted by the disappearance of her fellow tribe-mates. Instead, focusing on keeping herself warm as the cold night slowly creeps in out of the blue. "Where are the others? Did I miss an important announcement or something? Whilst I went off on my own, entertaining myself for hours by playing the violin, everyone decided to go missing? I'm right aren't I?" Carmen asks rhetorically towards the camera crew, receiving no answers in return. She slowly goes off on a tangent, but nothing of her rant is heard as she is slowly edited out of the scene. Twenty minutes later, Paisley, Isaac and Bradford all return together, just as the night draws in, turning the surroundings plunging into darkness. The barely visible light from the dying fire, provides enough to make the four perceptible, allowing the filming to continue. The note which was sent to the other tribe has finally arrived here. Paisley climbs to her feet and takes the note in hand, clearing her throat before reading, "Attention campers, both of the idols have already been obtained and to top it all off, both of the idols are situated at one camp. Good job whoever found them both." Isaac and Bradford both bury their feet into the sand out of anguish, "So this means that the other tribe has both of the idols? Since I'm fairly certain you don't have either do you?" Bradford asks Carmen, to which she shakes her head viciously. "Idols? As in immunity idols? Then of course not, I wasn't at camp when the announcement was given, how could I have known they were put into play?" Carmen replies, a shiver being sent down her spine as a slight breeze is sent from the north of the island. "So they do..." Isaac thinks for a moment, trying to come up with a solution before Paisley quickly cuts the silence. She pours some of the rice from a sack into a water-filled pot, before proceeding to answer. "Well, not like we wouldn't anyway but still, why not make sure that we win the challenge tomorrow? Whoever has the idol is bound to be paranoid that someone within their tribe know that they have the idol in their possession. Which will lead them to playing the idol out of paranoia, wasting it." Paisley says, a smile of accomplishment graces her face as the others agree simultaneously. "I guess that's settled!" She slowly stirs the pot in a circular motion, as the camera slowly fades to black. The next day, the campers at the Saitrionco camp are all preparing themselves for the challenge - enjoying themselves as what could be the final four of this tribe. All of them are taking an early morning dip in the freezing cold sea. Daybreak slowly showing itself on day seven, the first week almost to an end. "What do you think will happen in today's challenge?" Carmen asks, staying a float by fighting the waves that smash against. "I'll probably bet on a water challenge, it just seems to fit the horrible weather we had over-night which would've affected the temperature of the sea. It's a challenge after all, so why not actually make it something worth winning." Bradford responds, he is stood just as the tide reaches in, sat on the shore where the early-morning ebb reaches. (CONFESSIONAL) Isaac: "We probably have this challenge in the bag, we're all cooperating amazingly as a group on the whole, the dynamic is a lot better after we dropped the camper which evidently prevented it from happening." He shrugs and rolls his eyes, climbing to his feet before returning back to the others in the water. They all get out of the water twenty minutes later, dry off using the towels that hang off the branches which surround the outside of the camp before taking their belongings with them in a bag towards the challenge area. Before the challenge is shown, footage recorded from the Kasa Kasa tribe. (CONFESSIONAL) Simone: "I feel as though I must be cursed when it comes to night time on this island. I was attacked by who knows what in the middle of the night. I mean do you see this? I don't deserve such low maintenance, seriously, look at me!" She shows the camera a scratch on her arm which runs from the tip of her shoulder down to the elbow. "Do you think we have time for breakfast?" Viola asks, staring down at the three who all lie besides one another in the shelter. "I'm not hungry, but it might just be helpful that we had a good food source for energy, it'll give us the edge in the challenge later today." She reaches for the pot before being stopped. "Don't bother, we'll probably win since the performance from the other tribe in the previous challenge was utterly shocking. They won't be able to beat us." Travis remarks, naive but level-headed. "I wouldn't underestimate them so early on in the game, who knows maybe we'll get beaten today and then your theory is void." Esther adds her two cents worth before the group are given the signal to head towards the challenge zone - all of them ushered out of the Kasa Kasa base camp in a matter of minutes. On one of the unpopulated beaches, Chris stands just in front of the next challenge, set out at sea - another Survivor tradition. He re-adjusts himself, fixing up his looks in order to look presentable on camera, waiting for the first tribe to arrive which they do momentarily. Kasa Kasa are the first of the two, mainly as the element of surprise for who was the first person eliminated. Esther, Matthew, Viola, Simone and Travis all take their position on the allocated green mat which symbolises their tribe. Chris peers around the corner to see the next tribe of four arriving to which he announces, "Kasa Kasa take your first look at the new Saitrionco tribe... Rupert, was the first person voted off." The tribe was silent and monotonous, nobody had any reaction to the announcement. "Now that we're all here, welcome to the second challenge of the season; "Octopus' Garden", another favourite seen in Survivor: Cagayan, which was also featured in Vanuatu, Micronesia and Philippines!" He pauses for dramatic effect, still receiving no response from the group of nine, "Anyway, One member from each tribe at a time will dive to a buoy in the water. They will dive down to a series of buoys submerged at different levels. The first buoy would be one meter underwater, the second two meters, and so on. Once all the buoys have been brought back to the platform, they will shoot the buoys into a basket out in the ocean. The first tribe to get all their buoys in the basket win immunity. Is that clear enough for you all?" Chris asks rhetorically, before continuing without acknowledging the raised hands, "Good! Any problems or concerns, please raise them, other than that, let's get on with the challenge!" He let's out a slight giggle, quickly composing himself. The two tribes take their positions on two separate floating docks that lie out in the middle of the sea. Chris is sat on a deck chair on his own separate dock away from all the soon to be havoc and mayhem. He soaks up some of the morning sun before announcing, "Survivor's ready? Go!" commencing the beginning of the challenge. The camera removes it's focus off of the host and onto the two tribes situated at either end of a long floating dock that lies on the surface of the water. Simone is shown sitting on the sidelines, a pocket-sized mirror in one hand with an eyeliner brush in the other - attempting to apply make up amongst the clamour. Esther, Matthew and Viola all give her a deadly stare, Travis being the first person to dive down underwater for the buoy. Simone doesn't respond however, only focusing solely on herself, not her surroundings. On the other hand, the Saitrionco tribe has less of a problem. Paisley is in the water collecting for the tribe, miles ahead of Travis, who still stays on the surface - strategizing. "Don't let them win!" Simone screams from the side, a boost of motivation causes Travis to dive down, heading towards the lowest buoy first, alleviating the pressure of going further down underwater. As the buoy floats to the top, Travis slowly follows, collecting the buoy which attempts to escape on the rough waves that smack against him - tossing it to the tribe members on the dock, to which Matthew catches. Paisley has already made it back, allowing Bradford to collect the second buoy. "I think we have this in the bag, look at them struggle." Isaac whispers quietly, whilst clapping ceremoniously, as if they've already won the challenge. "Hold your tongue at the moment, we've only got one of the buoys, there's still three left plus we have to score them in a basket." Paisley replies, wiping away the sea water that drips down her forehead and into her eyes, causing irritation. Bradford is shown returning back, the buoy in hand, his provided swimming goggles dangle around his neck - rings from the suction imprint the outside of his eyes, a red mark becoming vividly noticeable. Isaac then dives into the water, just as the second person, or Viola, from the Kasa Kasa tribe manage to climb back onto the dock after attempting to do so, wasting five minutes of game-play which could determine their fate for this challenge. "If you weren't so corpulent, this wouldn't have been a problem..." Simone murmurs, causing rage in Viola. "Do you want to go? I could end you." Viola replies, her temper slowly increasing, before being pulled away by Matthew - his huge stature intimidating her, stopping her before her rampage goes out of hand. The attention of everyone is enrapt on Viola, causing her to look away in awkwardness - bringing a devious smirk onto the face of Simone. Isaac returns to the platform, leaving only Carmen to collect the final buoy. Esther also returns back, faster than the previous players - closing the gap between the two tribes, narrowing Saitrionco's lead. Matthew then jumps into the water for the tribe, collecting the buoy that sits in the third position out of the four. He quickly un-ties the knot in the rope, releasing Kasa Kasa's final buoy before returning to the other three participating tribe members, who stand water dripping from their swimwear. "Kasa Kasa can begin to throw their buoys into the basket!" Chris shouts, watching Saitrionco quickly scramble on the platform, anticipating the return of Carmen, who does so a few seconds later. "Saitrionco can begin to throw their buoys into the basket! Both tribes are now neck and neck, who will win now? It's anyone's game..." Chris announces, watching the buoys being tossed around in every direction. Travis and Paisley are both throwing for either tribe, both of them doing as bad as each other. "Come on, what are you playing at guys, I'm pretty sure you're the athlete, aren't you? Then act like one." Viola says, trying to motivate Travis, instead only offending him. "If you think you can do any better, then please be my guest, but being placed under pressure isn't a good feeling." Travis comments, offering Viola the chance to throw the buoys, to which she reluctantly declines - giving the antithesis the advantage once again. "Saitrionco now has one of their buoys scored!" Chris announces, as the others on that tribe cheer in triumph. Paisley switches with Carmen who now attempts at scoring. Which she succeeds on the second shot, "Saitrionco now has two of their buoys scored, Kasa Kasa need to pick up the pace if they want to win this challenge and avoid their first tribal council..- Oh wait, Kasa Kasa has now scored their first buoy!" Chris quickly back tracks as Travis throws their first buoy on target, garnering a score. Isaac quickly throws the other buoys, with Bradford staying a float on the water below, as the collector if any go out of the boundaries or off target. He throws another one on target, "Saitrionco has their third buoy scored, they only need one more and they win immunity and a special reward." Chris announces, receiving an arbitrary adrenaline rush which results in him trembling with excitement. Cheers and screeches from the Saitrionco tribe are heard, "And with that, the Saitrionco tribe win immunity and the reward!" Chris screams, as another buoy from Travis lands in the basket, only to be useless as of now. Paisley, Carmen, Isaac and Bradford are all stood on the dock in a big group huddle, representing a large hug. Simone is sat on the provided deck chair, where she simply rolls her eyes with shame; Matthew, Esther, Travis and Viola are all scattered across the dock, morbid and depressed at their loss. "Saitrionco, this is for you..." Chris begins, referring to the large immunity statue, to which he hands to Bradford. "As a reward for your win, you'll all be able to indulge yourself in a slab of the finest Caribbean chocolate, which you will all have your own - no need to share." Chris says, passing along the statue as well as four bars of milk chocolate, which Carmen hands out equally - keeping hold of the statue and her own. "Enjoy this evening as you are safe, you deserve it." Chris says, as they all climb onto a small yacht before being taken away from the challenge zone. Chris watches as they fade away into the distance, out of sight, "Kasa Kasa, what can I say? That was terrible to watch on your behalf, I'll see you all later at Tribal Council and we'll see who's first out of this tribe. In the meantime, head back to camp." Chris says, dismissing the group who does the same as the other tribe - disappearing on the horizon. The camera slowly pans the island before fading to black - opening up on the winning tribe who have all arrived back at camp. They clear out a tree hollow, placing on of the castaway's dirty shirts on the bottom as cushioning for the statue, which they place inside - on show for the whole of camp to see. The group of four are all shown to be jubilant, smiles brighten up the camp grounds, lifting up the once previously despondent atmosphere. "I knew we could do it, we just needed the right people for the game. I think we needed that first Tribal Council, it was stimulating for us all, we all succeeded in the challenge and won immunity!" Isaac says happily, slowly peeling back the packaging on his chocolate bar - treating himself to a small whiff of the luxurious chocolate's aroma. All of them copy him, taking one chunk and eating it in unison... Silence filling the air. (CONFESSIONAL) Paisley: "I actually can't believe we prevailed in winning the challenge, now I can feel at ease that I'm able to experience this for a few more days before I feel the same sort of paranoia. Nonetheless, winning is an incredible feeling to have." She takes off a second square from her chocolate, eating it in front of the camera. "Well, now I feel as though I should apologize, so I'm sorry for my outburst yesterday. I felt completely ridiculous yesterday afterwards which is why I didn't return for a while, I was ashamed. But since this has lightened the mood, I feel as though I can say I'm sorry." Carmen says whilst in the middle of eating her chocolate piece. "I think it was necessary, without your outburst, I don't think we would've realised that we haven't been dragging our weight recently. So in future, well, starting tomorrow, we'll all show that we're useful in and around camp." Bradford replies, to which Isaac raises his drinks bottle for a celebration toast. (CONFESSIONAL) Isaac: "It's good that our dynamic changed completely which allowed us to become a lot more cooperatively for the challenge which led us to win. I'm extremely happy with our performance, it'll get me further into the game, which is a bonus and it's just what I want." He simpers, janus-faced. Over at the Kasa Kasa tribe the mood is the complete opposite, everyone is silent, ignoring one another. Travis calls Esther and Viola away slyly, avoiding any confrontation from the other two, outside the alliance. They stand away from camp on the shore as the sun sets, out of sight of the others. "Well, tonight, it's clear that we need to vote for Simone. She's useless in this game and was literally chosen because of her assets." Travis says, to which the other two reply with agreeing nods. "So, you're sure that Matthew is going to vote for her?" Esther asks confused, becoming slightly mindless for a moment, before realising what she said. "We're the majority, remember? We don't an extra person to guarantee a person is leaving. Simone is gone, that's it..." Travis says, before walking off back to camp, collecting various pieces of wood that lie in the sand to use as a fire supply for later in the evening. The other two follow, doing similar, although Viola takes the bucket she has in hand and fills it up with water from a stream that flows through the forest and out to sea. The camera doesn't follow then, it stays stationary, watching the three return to camp before fading once again. The dark night sky creeps in as the ominous Tribal Council music plays in the background, as five lit torches are shown walking across the beach and down a dusty dirt track which leads to the area where Chris is stood behind a dais. He waits for the whole tribe to settle down on the stools that are presented in front of him, before he begins. "Welcome castaways. This is the Tribal Council zone, where tonight, one of you will leave and become the second person voted out of Outlast." Chris pauses for dramatic effect, "In this repository, you will place a slip of paper with the name of the contestant you believe doesn't deserve to be here anymore." He shows this tribe a decorative box which was used previously, designed in both the shades of green and yellow that act as the tribe colours. "Oh and just before I read the votes I will ask if anyone will like to play an idol, if so and it's legitimate, then you will be immune for this Tribal Council and only this one, negating any votes you have received from your fellow campers." Chris informs them, chuckling at the terrified group in front of him, before returning to his professional manner. "Since you're closest, Matthew, you're up first." He points the way towards the podium that holds the repository. A montage of confessionals are shown in the order of; Matthew, Viola, Esther, Travis and Simone. (CONFESSIONAL) Matthew: "You're a really nice person up close, but I don't think you're really cut out for this show. I'm certain that you were only cast for the show as eye-candy, I mean you are incredibly good-looking but when it comes to stuff like challenges and socialising, you're skills are null." (CONFESSIONAL) Viola: "I know you're not going to play the idol because you think you're safe. I think not, honey. Sorry, but, you get my vote tonight since you are offensive and useless." (CONFESSIONAL) Esther: "I'll do whatever Travis tells me, I mean come on, he is so dreamy. If it means I'll get further in the game, then you get my vote. Besides, I didn't really have enough time to get to know you anyway." (CONFESSIONAL) Travis: "I've already said this, but I'll say it again... You're no use to us, so you can leave now, bye." (CONFESSIONAL) Simone: "I know I'm the target tonight but whatever, who cares? I have something planned, so my vote goes to..." Simone returns to her allocated stool, everyone else looking at her with an almost all-round disgusted expression. The attention of the contestants as well as the camera is now on Chris, "I'll go tally the votes..." He returns with the box, removing the lid before asking, "If anyone has a hidden immunity idol and would like to play it, now would be the time to do so." He pauses for a moment, waiting for an answer. "Yeah... um... I have an idol I'd like to play on myself." Simone says nervously, shakily reaching into her left bra, pulling out a miniature statue, to which she hands to Chris. As she returns to her seat, frustrated glances are passed between the contestants. "This is an immunity idol. Congratulations Simone, any votes cast against you will not count tonight." Chris stops, Simone being shown taking a sigh of relief before smiling tauntingly towards Travis and Viola who are staring at her. "Now some questions... Travis, what are the odds of you staying tonight?" "Well it's clear that I'm not going anywhere, I am the athlete after all. I'm an asset for the group, so I don't think I need to go anywhere at the moment." Travis says, flexing his muscles to prove his athleticism, making Esther gush. "Esther, do you know what's going to happen tonight?" Chris asks, testing her knowledge. She thinks for a moment. "Well of course I don't know what's going to happen, I'm not psychic..." Esther replies laughing, causing Travis, Matthew and Viola to face-palm in shame. She looks around and quickly stops laughing due to the reaction she received. "Simone, now that you have played your idol, do you believe that it has been flushed and that the others were only threatening you or making you seem like a target?" Chris asks curiously. "How am I supposed to know, the votes haven't been read out... Now please hurry up, I want to see if the amount of votes negated were worth it." Simone responds bitterly, yawning mid-sentence. "All of your answers were of a high standard, thank you so much." Chris says sarcastically, pulling out a slip of paper, "Here are the votes..." He pauses for dramatic effect, waiting for a quiet response from the group - receiving none. "First vote... Simone. Does not count." "Second vote... Simone. Does not count." Reactions from the other four are shown, mainly negative. "Third vote... Simone. Does not count." The camera switches to her, she is shown smiling elegantly, as though she has accomplished the impossible. "Fourth vote... Simone. Does not count." She slaps her leg with excitement, knowing that her vote will eliminate someone for good. "Fifth and final vote..." Chris pauses for dramatic effect, the faces of Matthew, Travis, Esther and Viola are shown with worried and anxious expressions. "The second person voted out of Outlast... Viola. I'm sorry, but one vote is enough to get you eliminated tonight." Simone is still smiling when the camera switches to her, whereas, the rest are shown to be disappointed and shocked. Viola is still sat on her stool, her left eye twitching with anger. She is motioned to move by a producer who appears behind her, to which she snaps with immense malice. Viola doesn't say a word, unable to speak due to her ranging emotions. "Viola, the tribe has spoken." Chris snuffs her torch before Viola is shown attempting to attack Simone, before that quickly cuts to her walking down the slabbed, concrete road and out of sight. "You are going to edit that out right?" Chris asks warily, the camera showing a cut and bruise on the side of Simone's face as a result of Viola's attack. Medically staff surround her as they clean away the small amount of blood that seeps down her cheek like a tear. "I guess you can head back to camp and have pleasant dreams about your first Tribal Council." He says, as they all get up and grab their torch and belongings before leaving the area. "That's a wrap on the third episode of Outlast. As eventful as it was, a lot more can be promised in future episodes the usual; drama, façades and subterfuge are sure to arise. That, I am certain." Chris says, turning away and leaving his allocated station before the screen fades to static, cutting to the credits.